1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to zero insertion force electrical connectors.
2. Background Art
Zero insertion force connectors are plug-in connectors used in electronic devices for contacting individual modules, flexible films, and printed circuit boards. The terms “zero insertion force connector” and “zero insertion force connector piece” are used because the plug-in connector parts of these connectors may be contacted with application of relatively little force.
DE 197 42 400 A1 describes a zero insertion force connector for connecting two printed circuit boards. This connector includes a receptacle for inserting the edge of the first circuit board to be contacted. The first board is introduced into an insertion slot in the connector. The connector has two connector portions which swivel toward and away from one another. The second circuit board to be contacted is inserted in a position of the connector portions in which the connector portions are away from one another. After the second board is inserted, a safety lock is moved to swivel the connector portions back toward one another to achieve the desired contacting of the conductors of the second board. This zero insertion force connector is not suitable for producing a multi-pole, plug-in connector such as a multi-row, plug-in connector.
Multi-pole, plug-in connectors are used, for example, in the automotive field for contacting control devices or connecting electronic modules integrated into an instrument panel with a vehicle electrical system. Due to the multi-pole nature of these connectors, it is desirable for these connectors to have zero insertion force connector parts.
The force required to join multi-pole, complementary plug-in connector parts together is considerable. This is because for proper contacting, a relatively large contact force must be exerted by sleeve contacts on plug contacts inserted therein to ensure that contact is maintained under many different types of environmental conditions. To simplify the connection or joining of the plug-in connector parts, joining aids such as levers or the like are used by which two plug-in connector parts are connected by an appropriate application of force. However, in many locations inside a vehicle in which such plug-in connector parts are connected to one another, there is not enough installation space available to accommodate or operate such assembly aids.